This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this study is to identify proteins that may be involved in the pathogenesis of MS and related demyelinating disorders of childhood. MS is an autoimmune inflammatory disease of the central nervous system that commonly occurs in young adults. However, 0.5-5 % of MS occurs in the pediatric population. The pathogenesis of MS is yet to be determined. No studies have yet been published regarding the proteomic analysis of pediatric patients. We propose to investigate possible differences between adult and pediatric MS by examining their serum proteins. Identification of these proteins may help identify new biologic markers for the diagnosis of this disease or may help yield potential new targets for therapeutic intervention.